Dreams Fulfilled
by Mily
Summary: Can dreams really come true? Danny has no idea but when something happens to put his feelings for Sam to the test he wonders if they really CAN come true... FINISHED!
1. Where's Sam?

Time for a new story! This one was going to be just a oneshot but it got too long so I'm separating it into chapters,

the past week or so I've become infatuated with Danny Phantom, so I decided to put my skills to the test and give you guys something like you've not read yet in the Danny Phantom forum, so here goes!

Arg, this was hard to write because I haven't seen the entire episode with Vlad in it... please bear with me...

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of its components...

Dreams Fulfilled

Can dreams really become true reality? Even ones you have at night and _wish _that they were true? Even day-dreams which cause you to zone out from all things around you? Can they be fulfilled? Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing myself...

_Danny...?_

_What?_

_I love you..._

He could _feel_ her, the softness of her skin. The touch of her lips against his own, the way their bodies fit together so perfectly... he never wanted it to end... (A/N this story is rated PG they're not doing anything bad. Plus it's his dream, use your imagination)

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Danny Fenton smacked the annoying alarm clock into silence, he attempted to fall asleep again and get back to the dream but it was impossible.

'Why do I always have these dreams on school days...?' he thought to himself.

Despite the fact his alarm clock had ruined his dream he felt great, dreams like that sometimes just put you in the mood he figured.

"That's the second time this week..." he muttered to himself as he trudged over to his bathroom.

He had been having this dream on and off for a month now, he knew it had happened when he started feeling differently about Sam. No matter what he tried to tell himself, he was in love and there was no denying it.

Sam was supposed to meet him for school but she was late and Danny waited as long as he could...

'Where is she?'

He finally put his helmet on and revved up his scooter. The whole way there he was constantly thinking about what could have happened. Is it something serious? Is she sick? Have one of my many enemies captured her?

His suspicions remained unconfirmed when he pulled up to the school. He saw Tucker completely involved in one of his PDA games.

"Yo, Tuck, where's Sam?"

He paused his game for a quick second to look around. "Uh, I dunno man, I haven't seen her yet."

Danny was sure he would see Sam in first period but became increasingly worried when lunch time rolled around and still no Sam.

"Dude, you should eat something, she's probably just sick today."

Danny sighed, he didn't feel like eating. "No way man, last night she sounded fine on the phone. What if something happened...?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and took a big bite out of his Submarine sandwich. "You, worry too much, just call her when you get home."

Danny nodded and tried to relax and eat his sandwich but he couldn't shake the feeling he had.

"I'll uh... see you later Tuck." He said and excused himself.

Once in the guy's washroom he quickly checked to see if anyone was in there. Satisfied that the coast was clear he whispered. "I'm going ghost," and transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

He suddenly heard a noise and became invisible before jumping through the wall and out of the school.

"I'm going to miss 4th and 5th period now..." he said but truly didn't care.

He flew off towards Sam's house unsure of what he would find there.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to go to school today?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure..."

"Oh what a shame, that Danny boy will miss you."

Sam grunted and turned over in her bed. 'Yeah, right, he barely notices me; all he cares about is Paullina...'

Sam was having an off day where she really couldn't care less about Danny or school; she just wanted to be left alone. Of course her plans didn't include Danny coming to check up on her.

She finally decided to get out of her bed and shower but a fine time she picked.

Danny had reached his destination and flew straight into Sam's bedroom, he'd done this before but he knew this time it would be a surprise. He had no idea it would be a surprise neither of them would forget.

"I wonder where she is." He said as he morphed back into his human form.

Sam turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel with her bathrobe hanging loosely off her shoulders. She walked down the hallway and into her bedroom, almost immediately she felt someone watching her.

"DANNY?!" she screeched and did the first thing that came to mind which was to smack him.

Danny was stunned for a moment. "SAM?! Ow..." he immediately turned around and blushed harder than the red mark where she smacked him.

"What are you doing here?!" she cried, quickly and messily tying her bathrobe.

"I... was worried! You didn't show up for school... so I decided to skip class and see what was wrong! How was I supposed to know you'd be showering?!"

"That's not the point, you should have come to the front door... just because you have ghost powers doesn't mean you can just waltz right into people's rooms!" she said still harbouring some annoyance in the situation.

"Look, I'm sorry... I was worried that's all..."

Sam's heart softened a bit, though she couldn't see his face he was sure he looked sorry for what he had done. "It's... all right Danny, it's nice that you worried about me... now just stay turned around for a sec..."

Danny blushed at the sound of rustling clothing and tried not to think about what she looked like.

"Ok, you can look now." Sam finally said she was wearing her usual outfit minus the combat boots; instead she wore some slippers.

Danny turned around and gave her an innocent smile. "So you're not sick or anything?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "I was having an off day today y'know? I just didn't feel like doing anything..."

"Heh, sounds like Jazz during her 'time of the month'." He said before blushing at his comment. "So... uh yeah..."

"Danny...? I've done this before, why were you so worried about me?"

"I just had a bad feeling today that's all, it's probably nothing... just my ghost senses acting up. It also could have something to do with that dream I had this morning." He quickly covered up his mouth.

"What dream? Danny...?" Sam began to get a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh...! No dream... what was I talking about?" he laughed nervously.

"Danny..."

"There was no dream! Honest!"

Sam giggled. "You're a terrible liar, what happened in it?"

"Uh... well... SAM!!" He cried, seeing a large ghostly prison-box approaching Sam.

"What? Ahh!" she screamed as the cage consumed her. "Danny!"

"I'll rescue you Sam! Don't worry!" he cried after her. "I'm going ghost!" he said angrily.

Tucker was just getting off school when he saw the ghost cage and Danny Phantom mercilessly chasing it.

"What the hell?" he asked and climbed on his bike to join the chase.

Meanwhile Danny was gaining when he saw a portal to the ghost world open and the box containing Sam disappear into it. In a split second the portal closed, making it impossible for Danny to follow.

"Damn!" he cursed as he touched down upon the ground.

Tucker pulled up alongside him breathing heavily. "Da..." he gasped. "nny... what the hell was that?"

"He's taken her... he's taken Sam!" Danny fumed.

"Danny calm down, who has Sam?" Tucker asked, gently as to not infuriate his friend any more than he already was.

"Vlad..."

A/N: Well here ends my first chapter, now please be nice and review. You get sprinkle cookies if you do!


	2. The Truth Comes Out

This is chapter 2! Didja like the first one? Didja, didja, didja?! Lol, I got a nice amount of reviews so I guess you liked it, Grr... i'm a little mad at right now, it's not letting me do my usual page breaks and no more smileys!

And as I promised, Sprinkle cookies for all!

Chapter 2: The Truth comes out.

"You may awaken now… my dear…"

Sam slowly opened her eyes and shivered at the chilling voice which had woken her up. "Where…? What am I doing here? Where is this?" She was no longer in a cage but rather in some sort dungeon.

"Ah… so many questions, I will answer one for now, you are in my castle…"

It was dimmed in the room where Sam was being kept and she could not get a clear view of her kidnapper. "Who are you? Show yourself." She demanded.

"I prefer to remain in the shadows, in time I will reveal myself to you, when the time is right."

Sam then heard a door creak open and slam shut. She was once again left alone, curling herself into a ball she hoped to get warmer but it was a little difficult in the cold rock prison-cell.

"Danny…" She called out into the nothingness. "Come get me… please?"

* * *

"We have to go there NOW." Danny said. "I can feel it, she needs me…"

"Ok, ok! Do you know where this guy is?" Tucker asked and when Danny didn't answer right away he added. "If you don't know I planted a homing device on Sam which is linked to my PDA."

"Alright… but dude, that's a little creepy, does she know about it?"

"No, I planted one on all of us." He shrugged. "You know? What if?"

Danny gave him a weird stare but figured more important things were at stake here. "Whatever, let's go."

"Um, how are we supposed to get there? Last I checked Vlad was shacked up in Wisconsin…"

"You think I didn't prepare for that?" Danny winked. "I 'borrowed' the Spectral Speeder from my parents; I told them I needed it for a science experiment."

"Nice… shotgun!" Tucker called before jumping into the passenger side.

Just like that in due time they were led to the castle. Danny phased them both inside and they carefully walked around the castle searching for Sam.

"Sam…" Tucker whispered/called.

"Shh…" Danny shushed but the two boys jumped when a clattering sound reached their ears.

"What was that…?!" Tucker hissed.

"It might have been Vlad! We must be prepared for anything…" said Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

They were coming toward a corner where they were hearing more noises. "Ok, on three… one… two… THREE!" they yelled and jumped around the corner Tucker in some karate pose and Danny poised with the Thermos.

"Box Ghost?!"

The familiar spirit had been minding his own business before he noticed Sam and Tucker. Upon seeing them he quickly sprang into action. "Rar! I am the Box Ghost! Bow down to my ghostly boxiness!"

"Uh yeah… we've heard it before." Danny said. "You didn't take Sam did you?"

"I do not know of this 'Sam' you speak of!"

"Well, do you know where she's being kept? And what the heck are you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Too many questions! You must not question the Box Ghost!" with that the bumbling spirit fled through the nearest wall.

"Well, THAT was really productive… Let's go Tucker…"

They had continued onward until the had found the dungeon and Sam's cell. The shivering girl was present and jumped to her feet when she heard footsteps approach.

"Who-who's there…?" She called out into the darkness.

"Man it's cold in here…" Tucker complained.

"Sam?" Danny approached the barred door.

"Danny?! It can't be you, can it?" It seriously seemed too good to be true.

Quickly turning invisible for a second Danny passed through the bars and caught Sam as she collapsed into his arms.

"You came…" He was so warm, a feeling of safeness and security again overtook Sam as she snuggled deep into his shoulder.

"You're safe now…" Poor Sam, it was way too cold in here for her and he had no idea how long she had been stuck in there.

Tucker just stood outside of the cell trying to warm himself up when he saw someone else enter the room.

"Uh, guys…?"

"So… it seems our friend Danny has decided to join the party…"

Danny and Sam pulled away from one another at the familiar icy voice.

Vlad Plasmius revealed himself to the three teens in his human form. "You should have become my pupil Danny, but maybe I can convince you otherwise…"

"Back off…" Danny warned. "I'm a lot stronger than when you last saw me."

"The spirit world does not revolve around you, Ghost boy. It's not you I'm interested in…"

Danny took a fighting stance while standing protectively in front of Sam. "Don't you _dare_ touch her…"

Vlad just raised an eyebrow. "You think you have a choice in the matter? Besides, the little missy here has already agreed for the experiment. It seems you and I won't be the only ones anymore…"

Danny turned around to look at her with a horrified expression. "Sam… you didn't…"

"I had to! Now… just go! I'll be fine!" Sam retorted, though she was unable to look him in the eye.

"Sam…?" Danny reached for her hand but she coldly pulled away.

"I mean it! Just… go…" she said choking the last few words out.

Danny was stunned as he slowly walked backwards out of the cell.

"Well, you heard the lady…" Vlad said flashing an impudent smile at the shocked boy.

Not saying another word Danny floated into the air and phased through the wall and away. Meanwhile Tucker was still standing there; he smiled nervously and made his way to the door to leave.

Sam burst into tears, it tore her up inside saying those things to Danny. She knew there was nothing now, it was all gone. She had her chance and she missed it, she knew that when she saw his pain reflected from his eyes to her.

"Oh don't cry now, the fun is just beginning…" Vlad said, smiling evilly. "I'll come

for you in the morning so we can proceed as planned.

* * *

Danny was still stunned as he and Tucker walked toward the vehicle. He had transformed back into his human self and remained at a loss for words.

"Danny…? We can't go back yet…"

The frustrated teen slammed his fist onto the dashboard. "It's over Tucker, she doesn't want my help." He turned the ignition and started the speeder.

"What?! Danny, you're not going to give up that easily are you?"

"She rejected me! She wants to stay here with Vlad, why should _I_ stand in her way?!" Danny hung his head and felt a few tears reach his eyes.

Tucker had just about had enough of Danny's self pity, he had to snap his friend out of this mood and he had to do it now. Curling his hand into a fist he punched Danny squarely in the left side of his jaw.

Danny was so self-absorbed he didn't even see it coming until it was too late. "Ow… what the hell was that for?"

"Your blindness toward this whole situation! Were you even looking at Sam when she said those things? Vlad suckered her into it! I bet you don't even realize how much she was hurting when she said that."

It hurt Danny to think back but Tucker was right. Sam didn't even want to become half-ghost half-human. "I wonder what he said to Sam to make her say that…!"

"Awesome, so we're back on then?"

"Oh, it's on… that I promise you."

* * *

Sam was no longer freezing but actually being treated with the best of care. Vlad had ordered every maid and butler to be at her beck and call. She didn't care for it one bit though, save for maybe one maid giving her more Kleenex when she felt like crying again.

"Would you care for anything else, Miss Samantha?" the maid had asked her.

"No, but thank you Edwina." Sam said and watched as the maid curtseyed before once again leaving her in isolation.

"Is this it…?" she asked herself. "Will I never see my parents… Tucker… Danny?" she said swallowing the last part. "Why did I ever agree to this?! Oh yeah… I remember now, but it doesn't matter! It's over… all over…"

A/N There! Now if you all review this I will give away… free hugs! So review if you want a hug! If you don't want one then… please just review anyway… :)


	3. I'll Never Give Up

Eee! Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Now, I'm sorry… :sniffs:but this is the last chapter to my little trilogy, I really hope you guys liked it Whoo! Wow this chapter is long, but it's only because I added a song, ;) Alright, since this website AGAIN is not working for me, page breaks are going to be shown with these "pbpbpbp"

Disclaimer: I don't own Kalan Porter's new song or anything to do with the Danny Phantom TV show.

Chapter 3: I'll Never Give Up

**Flashback**

"Cold enough for you, my dear?"

"What do you want with me?" she commanded.

"Ah, ah, ah! I ask the questions around here! Do you know me, Samantha?"

"Yeah, you're Vlad Plasmius aren't you? Dan- my friend told me all about you…"

"No need for cover-ups Samantha… I know it's Danny, the boy I tried to convince to become my ward. I have no living heirs and the problem still stands."

"What do you want me to do about it…?" Sam huffed.

"Your beloved Danny will come searching for you, right? I will promptly destroy him… unless…"

"Unless…?"

"You agree to become my heir, I have the technology to transform you into a halfa like Danny and myself."

"Never! I'll never do it!"

"I'm sorry but you have no choice my dear, farewell for now."

**End Flashback**

Sam wanted to purge those horrible memories; it felt completely hopeless to her now and she knew she didn't have much time.

"Oh, why did I say those things to him…?! Have I lost him?" she wondered aloud.

"Miss? Your breakfast dear." The maid said having entered the room again.

The kindly older woman had just brought in a steaming bowl of oatmeal and a fresh cut grapefruit. It smelled lovely but Sam didn't feel like eating.

"No thanks…" she declined.

"Come now dear, you must be famished. You haven't eaten a single thing since you arrived.

"You're right…" Sam admitted and her stomach was growling. "But what's the point? I'm going to be trapped here forever…"

"Oh, you look as if a black cloud has made its refuge floating above you. Don't be so sure now… not all is lost."

"What are you talking about? Danny's mad at me, I have two hours before Mr. Whats-his-face changes me forever…" Sam stopped. "Sorry…" she felt a bit regretful of freaking out at the maid like that.

"You're not the one who should be sorry dear, Vlad is…" the maid walked out just after saying this leaving Sam sporting a thoroughly confused look on her face.

"What did she mean by that?"

pbpbpbpbp

Morning had come as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Danny and Tucker had slept in the Speeder, quite comfortably since it was built for long ghost-hunting expeditions.

Tucker was leaning on top of the control panel snoring and slightly drooling. Danny had curled himself up on the driver's chair, once again he was dreaming. It wasn't necessarily as nice as the one he had dreamt the other morning though.

**Dream**

"Sam! Where are you?!" He was searching through a black nothingness.

"I'm lost to you, Danny… but it was not your fault." Her voice seemed so far away.

"No you're not! I can find you, just keep talking!"

"It's no use, give up and save yourself the grief."

"No, Sam! I'll never give up! Never…"

**End Dream**

Tucker woke up to Danny mumbling in his dream. _I'll never give up… Sam…_

Without even thinking he started poking Danny to awaken him from his dreamlike state.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, he felt a little disoriented but soon remembered where he was and what he was doing there. "What…?" He asked looking at Tucker's grinning face.

"Oh Sam…" He teased in a falsetto voice. "I'll never give up…" He chuckled. "What the heck were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamt she was lost…" Danny sighed.

Almost at once Tucker's face became serious. "You… really like her, don't you...?"

He slowly nodded.

"I knew it! Who calls it!" Tucker cheered to himself and quickly became serious again. "Uh yeah… we better go before it's too late…"

Danny smiled. "Thanks, man."

Tucker gave him a thumbs up. "Forget about it."

pbpbpbpb

Sam could hear the footsteps drawing closer and closer. She knew it wasn't the maid and she wished with all her heart it would be Danny, she's even take Tucker at this point. The footsteps however, were heavy and moving quickly; there was only one person it could be.

The doors flew open with Vlad standing there with a grin that said 'nothing can stop me now'.

"Are you ready, Samatha? It is time."

"You know what? There is no way in HELL I'll ever agree to what you want me to do."

"You know I have the power to destroy Danny then?"

"It doesn't matter! No matter what you throw at him, you'll never _ever_ beat him…"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"One thing I am sure about is that he's still here and you're not going to do anything to me…" Sam surprised herself with the sudden confidence she now had. She didn't know how but some way all she was saying was true, at least she hoped.

Vlad raised and eyebrow. "You're very brave, girl… but that alone will not save you. You're going to come with me now, and you're not to make a fuss about it."

Sam suddenly felt her body become paralyzed, she could still breathe but it was futile to try and move her legs and arms. "Stop!" she cried but was no use, she was already floating towards the laboratory.

pbpbpbpb

Seconds after Sam had been abducted, Danny and Tucker burst into the room.

"Where is she? Are we too late?" Danny asked hurriedly.

The maid Edwina hustled into the room. "Hurry!" she cried. "He's already taken her to the lab!"

"Which way?" Tucker asked.

"Up the stairs, down the hall to the left!" She answered almost talking too quickly for Tucker.

They nodded. "Thanks, but why did you help us?" Danny asked.

"Sam wasn't the only one under house arrest here." She said.

"Maybe there's a way to free both of you, thanks again!"

The two teens wasted no time, Danny phased himself and Tucker through the floors and into the red-carpeted hallway.

"That must be it…" Danny said and turned the handle to open the metal door.

The scene that lay before them was Sam hooked up to some machine and Vlad laughing manically while holding a remote.

Danny seethed with anger. "You… let her off that thing now…" He said, his voice shaking.

"Danny?" Vlad seemed mildly surprised. "I'm afraid it's too late for her now."

Sam was still conscious of what was going on and still able to speak. "Danny! No it isn't! Get me off of here! I don't want this!"

Vlad laughed again. "Oh, don't you? I thought it would be every teenager's dream."

"No!" Sam cried, she had thought of this and decided she just didn't want the pressure that Danny had to carry on his shoulders. It would be too difficult to bear, she liked Danny for the fact he was the only one like himself.

"I'm warning you…" Danny said and prepared a glowing destruction ball in his hand.

"Oh yeah?" Vlad created a larger ball. "Try this!" he said before launching it towards Danny.

Danny had projected his ball as well, the two energy signatures exploded on each other. This was all Tucker needed for a distraction, thinking quickly he kicked the remote from Vlad's hand and caught it before it landed on the floor.

"Free Sam… free Sam…" He muttered looking for the right button. "I hope this works…" He clicked a green button.

The contraption which bound Sam's arms and legs snapped off and she sprawled onto the floor.

"Yes!" Tucker cheered.

Vlad saw what was happening and instantly his grinning expression changed to one of hatred. "You little brats! I'll make sure none of you leave here alive!"

"Danny! I'm sorry!" Sam cried in happiness and relief.

With Vlad incapacitated for the moment Danny slightly let his guard down. "I'm sorry too." He rushed over and caught Sam in a tight hug.

"Um, guys?!" Tucker said, again interrupting their meeting.

"What?" They both asked and then noticed what Tucker was worrying about.

"You're all going to be sorry! Every last one of you!" Vlad's body was glowing a strange dangerous green. "I thought you might try something like this so I have given myself the ability to turn into a device of incineration!"

"Dude, he's a bomb! We have to get out of here!" Tucker's voice was shaking he was worried they might not make it this time.

"You'll never leave this place alive!"

Danny thought quickly. "All right, Tucker take Sam, I'm going to figure out a way to reduce the blast."

"But, Danny…!" The last thing Sam wanted was to yet again leave him.

_I never thought,_

_That one day you'd become a part of my life_

"Sam…" Danny moved closer and held her delicate face in his hands. "You don't have to worry anymore." He softly kissed her. "Now both of you go, I'll be fine."

_Still you were always with me_

_When I lay my head down at night_

Sam nodded. "C'mon Tucker!" She said dragging the other boy away with her.

_Could you really be here with me?_

_Has my wish come true tonight?_

"Ok, Vlad…" Danny said turning his attention to the power-crazed ghost/bomb. "You're not going to hurt anyone here, especially Sam!" He threw back a fist and hurled it into Vlad's head. "That's for taking her!"

_Because now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever…_

Vlad couldn't answer, the green aura circling his body was increasing and causing the building to shake and tremble.

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not going to wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

Danny went underneath and with all of his strength he lifted it up and out of the castle.

_Though I feel like I'm flying_

_I'm sure my feet are still on the ground_

Outside, Tucker and Sam had seen Danny fly the life-threatening thing higher and higher from the castle. They also saw it explode…

_Open my eyes, and it's amazing _

_How my world has changed when I look around_

"Did he get away?!" Sam cried and then calmed down a little bit. "Of course he did…"

_And it's like I found a road straight to heaven_

_The road has lead me right here to you_

Danny was falling down towards them with his arms outstretched. He had become human once again but he lightly touched down instead of completely crashing into the ground.

_Because now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever_

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not going to wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

Sam nearly glomped the black-haired teen. "Danny!! I knew you'd come back…"

He smiled warmly at her. "So did I…"

_Everything I'll ever need, _

_Is standing right here in front of me_

_You've given more than I'll ever ask for_

_Now all I can do_

_Is give forever to you…_

Sam finally gave into something she had wanted to do for a long time. "Just kiss me." She said.

Danny closed his eyes and when their lips met it was a far more passionate kiss than before.

Though they didn't need to say it yet, there was love in that kiss. One that would last for a long time, if not forever.

The End.

A/N So how did you like it?! Long chapter eh? Wow… wanna leave me some nice long reviews?


End file.
